You're So Naive
by YaoiTrouble1213
Summary: Sonic and Shadow give birth to a pretty Silvia the Hedgehog, who strangely looks like their friend, Silver the Hedgehog. On the other hand, Rouge and Amy adopted an independent boy named Flame, who is also strangely alike their ally Blaze the Cat. What if Rouge and Amy wants to mess with the two kids and set them up? Silvaze(ish)/Silvame Two-Shot Image by C2ndy2c1d on DA and Tumblr


You're so Naïve

"Hi Flame," a silver hedgehog said while waving slightly.

That's Silvia, a fifteen year old girl.

Sonic and Shadow were together for quite a few years with their young child, Silvia the Hedgehog. Her name came from an old friend of her parents, Silver the Hedgehog. Silvia wore a light blue dress that cut off at her thigh. A white stripe ran through the dress. A white belt with a golden circle hugged her hips. The hedgehog's characteristics were strangely alike to Silver. Gray hair, amber eyes, naïve…

"Hey," the cat in front of her replied.

And that's Flame, a sixteen year old boy.

On the other hand, Amy and Rouge adopted a little boy and raised him together. The boy didn't seem to have a name, so the two of them decided to call him Flame because of his ability to control fire. Flame had purple fur and fierce golden eyes. He had bangs which, on the edges, were a darker shade of purple. His hair partially covered his red jewel in the center of his forehead. Flame had explained to his new parents that he had royal blood in his veins, but their kingdom was attacked, leaving him as an orphan. That's all he would say. His shoes were similar to Sonic's, except for the golden square on the side. There's a golden necklace of some sort around his neck. Again, Flame was strangely similar to Rouge and Amy's friend, Blaze the Cat.

"How've you been doing?" Silvia asked.

When the two kids first met, Flame gave the other girl cold glares, and she always seemed to stay behind his mother's leg, Shadow.

"Fine. Parents are acting weird, but nothing in particular. You?" replied Flame.

However, as a few years passed, the glares were no longer present, as the tension was gone too. The two helped around the town like their parents had, and together, they bonded. They knew what it meant when one of them flex their arm a certain way, they knew what the looks in their eyes meant, and they knew what the other wanted to accomplish.

"Mmm, mom and dad are training my telekinesis and try to strengthen it. It's not too fun, but it's not too bad either." The rare breaks from saving citizens and catching villains set them in awkwardness, but they didn't seem to mind as long as they were together.

Flame only nodded and stood still with his arms folded across his chest.

The two speedy hedgehogs thought of it as a strong friendship whereas the girls we thinking of how romantic it was. The four of them were all right.

Silvia shifted and sat on his knees, looking at Flame with glistening eyes and a light blush, but because of the sunset, it wasn't noticeable.

The meddlesome girls couldn't take how the two wouldn't make a move. Of course they would try to get them together. But…fate is just fate isn't it? Maybe they don't belong to each other…maybe they do.

XXX

Flame's POV

It was dinner time.

I'm hesitant to go downstairs and sit at the table. Mom and Mother will be acting strange around me and I will start feeling uneasy. What if they question me? I can't answer some things.

"Flame, hon, it's dinner time!" calls Mother. My mind depict of her pink quills swaying with her gloved hand hovering next to her mouth.

"Yes Mother!" I shout back.

I won't think about it anymore. Whatever comes my way, I'll find a way to deal with it. I rush down the stairs.

I see Mom. "Do you need help?" I ask, gesturing to Mom, a white bat with amazing blue eyes. She was currently cutting some fruit, which was probably her dinner.

"Thank you," says Mom with a smile and she moves aside. "I made you salmon fish."

I couldn't help but ask, "With lemon on the side?" as she mentioned my childhood favorite.

"Yes," she nods.

After I set all the plates and utensils on the table, we sit and begin eating. Strange, they're not eating as fast…and what's with the looks I'm receiving?

"So," Mother starts as she fondled with her spaghetti strand. "How's Silvia doing?"

My ears twitch and I feel something click inside me, like a switch that was planted inside me just to make me nervous for no reason. "She's good, Mr. Sonic and Shadow as well." I go back to cutting my piece of fish.

But Mom decides to cut in. "Do you guys want to play tomorrow?" she says as she nibbles on her apple piece.

"Mom, we're not kids anymore. We don't 'play,'" I sigh.

"Mmm, but you didn't answer my question," she insists.

I quickly finish my dinner and set my fork and knife down. "Whatever you decide Mom. Thank you for the great dinner. I'll be upstairs if you need me." I smile a little and politely skip up the stairs.

Shutting the door to the bathroom, I breathe deeply and look at myself in the mirror. Why is it whenever I think of the little girl, I always flush? I feel like I'm sweating everywhere and I get itchy. She means a lot to me…I hope she considers me her best friend like I do.

But at the same time, I hope she didn't. Why? I don't know, to be honest. Just…my instincts…

Opening the door and stepping out, I returned to my room and I let myself sink into my mattress. I turn my head and pick up a framed picture.

"Silvia…" I mutter. Her eyes start to burn holes into mine. Even though it was only a picture, I have to avert my eyes. Instead, I look at her small and sheepish smile. Next to her was a satisfied cat with a smirk, hand on his hip and holding her hand. I don't recognize him. That cat. I wish I could be in his position, brave and without a fear. I wish I could reach for her hand like before, without being hesitant at all.

Curse these teenager hormones. I can't think of her the same as before. When we hug, I feel hot. When he stare into each others' eyes, we don't roll back and laugh so hard our stomachs hurt. Instead, I look down and pull back. I always end up apologizing. Silvia didn't seem to change at all…except she's just a tiny bit more mature and doesn't run around pulling strangers' clothes with a grin on her face.

Why can't I reverse the time and let my personality when I was younger take over? That way I won't have to deal with these frustrating emotions…

I wonder how it is for Silvia. Is she feeling the same thing? Most likely, she's just being her happy self and thinking of when she can spend time with me, her friend.

Friend…

Silvia's POV

I see Mom and Dad having the occasional small fight. But what's always miraculous is…well, they'll show you anyway. Wait for it…Wait for it…Wait…There. Dad always gives Mom a kiss to hush him up so he won't have to deal with a headache-that-will-last-a-whole-month fight along with Mom's gigantic vocabularies.

Unlike most kids, I don't get disgusted over my parents getting intimate. I don't necessarily like it, but it doesn't bother me as much. I just sometimes wonder what it will feel like when I kiss somebody…

_Ring, ring._ The house phone rings. Mom parts with Dad and gets the phone with a dazed expression. Dad sure knows what to do when it comes to Mom…but from the stories they had told me about their old rivalry, I guess it was their job to know how the other's mind works.

I listen as he talks. Who's on the other line? "Uh-huh. Hmm…I guess. I'll go tell-oh. She's not supposed to know? Oh, alright. How come you're still persistent on that theory? Well…it does make sense. Though I'll be having a hard time convincing Faker, don't you think? Well, bye." Beep. Click. The phone's back in its charger.

"Mom?" I ask, taking a step closer to him. "What's up?"

"Flame's parents. They want to take me and Dad to the mall…I'm sorry, you'll have to stay home. You know how to cook yourself some simple things, right?" I nod. "Okay. If you want me to get you anything, just tell me and I'll see if there's anything I could do." Mom gives me a smile and walks back to Dad. They share a few kisses as they climb up the stairs, most likely to their bedroom, so I wouldn't feel awkward.

Sigh…I wonder what Flame's doing.

I read some more of my books on the book shelf. When I finished it, I mess around with my powers, arranging the room then setting it back to normal. Seeing that there wasn't anything else fun to do, I take off my boots and crawl into bed, falling asleep to the barely audible moans and groans of my parents and my ticking clock.

XXX

Normal POV (switched to past tense for some weird reason)

Morning came, and Silvia cracked open her eyes. Pulling the covers off of her, she swung her legs over the edge and slipped on her boots.

A small yawn escaped her lips as she rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock. About eight o' clock.

The silver hedgehog slid down the wooden banister and found no blue or black hedgehog in the house. She took the note off the refrigerator and skimmed over the contents.

_Dear Silvia,_

_ Mom and I are going to the mall with Flame's parents. Please do not touch or open the door if anyone rings or knocks on it. Mom says that you'd be able to handle the stove and the oven, but I'm a bit concerned. Please be careful not to cut or burn yourself, or leave the exhaust fan on._

_ Love, Dad_

Silvia sighed. Well isn't this going to be the party of a lifetime…


End file.
